The New Justice League: Loco For Lobo
by Gage39
Summary: When a bored Lobo decides to attack Metropolis things quickly go from bad to worse for the Justice League. If they don't learn to trust Billy soon they might just not survive. Meanwhile Lex Luthor seeks help from an old enemy to help destroy the Justice League.
1. Bordeom Distrust DANGER

The New Justice League: Loco For Lobo

Chapter 1: Boredom + Distrust=DANGER

It was a lovely day on Space City Robinson, a satellite space port in Sector Q. The space port itself was rundown with every surface boasting some sort of graffiti courtesy of all the low-lives that visited because of the Bunsen's Bounty-a hangout for intergalactic bounty hunters such as Billy the Girl, Djano, Jake the Geek and (until a recent financial dispute) Lobo the Last Czarnian.

Instead of drinking with his former buddies at Bunsen's Bounty Lobo much preferred Al's Diner and the very attractive backside of Darlene, the only actual employee Al had. (Although it might be safe to call her a business partner at this point.) On this particular afternoon Lobo was sitting at the counter, guzzling down beer after beer. His (occasional) friend and (most often) rival Jonas Glim sat next to him, mimicking his actions.

"I'm bored," Lobo grunted after letting out a particularly loud belch.

"Bored? How the hell can you possibly be bored? You just killed fifteen vicious bounty hunters not even twenty minutes ago," Jonas crushed his empty beer can and threw it just barely missing Darlene's head. She sidestepped it with ease and set another one in front of him.

Lobo snorted. "Please, they weren't _that_ much of a challenge. Besides, there were only fifteen of 'em. I need a real challenge-something that'll make my blood run warm. I want to feel alive again."

"Hmm," Jonas frowned as he thought about a solution. Something occurred to him and he grinned. "Lobo, old buddy, I think I know how to fix your problem. I'm willing to bet you my next three bounties that you're too chicken to go to Earth and take on the humans that reportedly defeated Darkseid."

"You mean the Super Seven? Or was it the Super Friends? I can't remember," Lobo downed the contents of his drinks in one gulp.

"They're called the Justice League," Darlene stated helpfully before handing Lobo another beer and his bill. "And they only have six members."

"Could be fun," Lobo shrugged as he downed the new beer before slapping a handful of change on the counter. "Keep the change," he stomped out and started up his motorcycle.

Jonas reached out, intent on taking the money for himself but Darlene smacked his hand with a frying pan. "Oh no you don't; that money belongs to me."

Jonas waited until she was out of earshot before muttering, "Bitch."

* * *

"Please," Billy begged.

"No," Batman didn't even bother looking away from the computer monitor as he continued entering commands.

"Please, please, please," Billy clasped his hands in front of him and pushed his bottom lip out, hoping that he looked pitiful enough that Batman would give in.

"I said 'no,'" Batman remained firm.

"But why not?" tears stung Billy's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't a baby and surely Batman's indifference was less painful or humiliating than Waller's unique brand of torture.

Batman sighed heavily before turning to look down at Billy. "Because we still don't have complete control over your powers yet and until you do there's always the possibility that someone could get hurt or killed. That's a risk we just can't take."

"But it's not my fault," Billy protested. "Why do I have to pay the price for what other people did? It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Batman informed him then resumed typing.

Billy stood there for a moment, his bottom lip quivering before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

Batman sighed and stopped working once again. While he could understand Billy's frustration they had to think about the big picture here. Amanda Waller was still on the loose and he had no doubt that she would jump at any chance to exact her revenge against Billy and the Justice League. Not to mention Luthor's strange interest in the child and the still missing Dr. Sivana. Perhaps they could disguise Billy and take him somewhere remote for a few hours. He nodded in satisfaction then went to go look for Billy, hoping to have him calmed down before one of the others found him and gave Batman yet another lecture about upsetting children.

* * *

Lex Luthor frowned and looked up from the contract he had been perusing when something occurred to him. "Mercy?"

"Yes?" Mercy Graves didn't put down the book she was reading but Luthor knew she was paying attention to him.

"Has there been any sign of Shazam or Billy? It's been two months since he went to stay with the Justice League-we should have heard something by now."

Mercy frowned and set down her book, pulling out her cell phone. She sent out a few rapid fire text messages then shook her head once the responses came back. "None whatsoever," she reported. "There is a report, however, that a few of them were sported buying clothes for a boy Billy's size. I suspect that they're keeping him on the Watchtower for observation while they study him and his power. No doubt they're very interested in where his Shazam powers came from."

"As am I," Lex admitted. "However, I didn't arrange for him to be released from one prison only to be placed in another."

"What do you have in mind?" Mercy asked.

"I think," Lex said slowly, "that I want you to send for Pheromone."

"That's not a good idea," Mercy was scowling even as she stood up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued scowling at her boss. "Need I remind you that not only did she try to take over LexCorp but that she also manipulated you and everyone else in the building except for me?"

Lex winced. He remembered all too well that particular debacle. If it hadn't been for Mercy's cybernetics that had filtered out the pheromones the Meta secreted, allowing her to control everyone there was a very good possibility that he would have lost his company.

"I understand your concerns." Lex did, he really did. He understood that Mercy was concerned about him-not only because he was her boss but because she genuinely cared about him. "But this will help us in our goals of taking down the Justice League," he argued. "Who better to take them down than someone who can manipulate their emotions?"

"I guess," Mercy still didn't look convinced but Lex knew she would do as he asked. "And Billy? What'll happen to him?"

Lex let out an exaggerated sigh. "If he doesn't stay with the Justice League then I suppose he can stay with us."

Mercy smiled at him warmly then pulled out her phone once more. "Before she gets here we will be implementing several preventive measures," she warned.

"I had no doubt," Lex sighed, for real this time.


	2. Lobo Attacks

The New Justice League: Loco For Lobo

Chapter 2: Lobo Attacks

Lobo grimaced in distaste as he observed the sprawling city of Metropolis beneath him. "So this is Earth, huh?" He took another swig of his beer then tossed the empty bottle behind him. "This place is so happy and cheerful: it'll be fun destroying this place." He revved up his motorcycle and flew off the top of the hotel he had landed on.

Clark Kent was enjoying a quiet lunch at his desk. Like most employees of the Daily Planet he had elected to eat his lunch (ham and cheese sandwiches with an apple on the side and a bottle of water) at his desk while he worked on an article. It detailed the latest invention and exploits of mad genius Dr. Will Magnus. He was credited with creating the Metal Men, a group of advanced artificially intelligent robots. Their occasional foray into crime fighting was unimpressive and they were now primarily bodyguards for the unstable scientist.

A strange noise caught Clark's attention and he stopped typing, listening intently. It was obviously a motorcycle but he had never heard one that sounded quite like that. The sound of the engine indicated that it was...falling perhaps? It certainly wasn't traveling down a road and he detected no fear in the driver's heartbeats. Heartbeats? Clark jumped to his feet when he realized that the driver had two heartbeats and not just one. It was an alien.

"Clark?" Lois Lane leaned back in her chair. "Where are you going? Lunch is almost over."

"Breaking news," Clark called over his shoulder. "Tell Perry I'll be back soon."

"But," Lois's protest died on her lips as Clark disappeared through the door. She shook her head and let out a sigh as she turned back to her computer. "I swear, if the man wasn't such a good reporter he never would've lasted this long. Oh well, if he wants to keep putting his job on the line like that then more power to him."

Although it didn't take him more than a few seconds to change by the time Superman had reached the nearby park it was already on fire. People were fleeing in droves, panicked screams and smoke filling the air. In the middle of all the chaos a large man sat on the motorcycle he had heard earlier.

The man was easily Superman's size complete with bulging muscles that were showcased by the black vest he word. His skin was completely gray except for his red eyes which had a black diamond surrounding each of them. A bloody metal chain with a hook at the end was wrapped around his right arm.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded as he hovered in front of the menace. He used his x-ray vision to make sure no one was trapped then returned his attention to the alien. "And what do you want?"

"The name's Lobo and what I want is to have some fun."

Superman barely had time to move out of the way before the hook went flying and got lodged in a large maple tree.

"That ought to work," Lobo grinned and gave a hard yank on the chain.

The hook came free and returned to its owner while the tree toppled over. Fortunately Superman was strong enough and fast enough to catch it before it hit a young mother carrying her toddler.

"Hurry, get out of the way!" Superman yelled, the urgency in his voice propelling her to move again.

"Thank you!" she called out even as the paramedics swarmed her.

"You're no fun," Lobo pouted. "I like the sound people make when their bodies are crushed, especially babies."

"You're sick," Superman frowned as he sat the tree down.

Lobo rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that right before I kill them!"

This time though Superman had anticipated the attack and caught the hook before I could cause any damage. "Sorry but you won't be using this to hurt anyone ever again." To drive the point home Superman clenched his fist, intent on crushing the hook but, to his surprise and dismay, it didn't crumble. Instead it drew blood and Superman at his hand in horror and quickly let go of the hook when Lobo tugged at it.

"But…how? It's not made of kryptonite, I would have known if it was."

Lobo laughed. "Typical hero, thinking that nothing can hurt you. This here baby," he patted the hook affectionately, "was forged in the fires of Apokolips by the great blacksmith Hephaestus himself. No one, not even the so-called 'Man of Steel' can break it."

"Care to test that theory?" Wonder Woman challenged as she landed next to Superman. "My weapons were also forged by the same blacksmith so let us see who truly has the superior weaponry."

"Bring it on," Lobo grinned.

* * *

"It would appear as though Superman and Wonder Woman could use our help," J'onn commented as he looked at the computer monitor in front of him. "There's a rather large and ugly alien attacking Metropolis."

"Yay," Flash and Green Lantern chorused with no amount of enthusiasm to be heard.

"Is it anyone you've heard of?" Batman asked, willing to defer to the Martian's expertise, limited though it was.

"No," J'onn admitted, "however, I believe he is a member of the Czarnian race. Rumor has it that they were wiped out a few years ago by a deadly virus. Supposedly only a few of them survived."

Batman winced. He knew all too well the sorrow and rage that haunted the survivors of atrocities, especially those that had witnessed it with their own eyes. "We should get down there right away," he decided.

"Can I come?" Billy asked from the doorway. "You might need Shazam's help."

The adults looked at each other uneasily then Batman said, "Absolutely not. Until you can prove that you can be trusted I'm not putting my life in your hands."

"But how can I prove myself if you won't ever give me a chance?" Billy argued.

"He does have a good point," Flash said weakly then flushed when Batman turned to glare at him.

" _We_ are going to help Superman and Wonder Woman while _you_ stay here and keep an eye on the Watchtower," Batman said firmly.

"Fine," Billy muttered, crossing his arms and scowling petulantly.

* * *

"I'm starting to think we should have brought Shazam!" Flash was doing his best to avoid Lobo's hook by running in a zigzag pattern. It wasn't a very effective tactic.

"He will not die," Wonder Woman was panting, her body covered in sweat. "I have chopped off his right arm three times and yet it continues to grow back!"

"He's certainly challenging," Superman looked ruefully at the sluggishly blooding cuts on his hand and arm. He was used to pain-years of fighting supervillains had taught him that brute force could affect him. Batman had cautioned him about being over confident; saying that just because Kryptonite was the only _known_ thing that could hurt him didn't meant that it was. Superman had laughed and clapped him on shoulder before going to spar with Wonder Woman.

"I think my arm's broken," Green Lantern groaned. His left arm was bent at an awkward angle from the tree he had been thrown at when Lobo tried to run him over. "How come Bats and J'onn don't have to fight this guy?"

"Pay attention to me!" Lobo shouted.

"They're all idiots," Batman groaned. He and J'onn were helping first responders clear out the reporters and curious bystanders that were getting too close.

"Agreed," J'onn sighed, still looking a big pale from his failed attempt to enter Lobo's mind. "It might have been a good idea to bring Shazam with us though."

Batman grunted but didn't say anything although, privately, he was beginning to regret his earlier decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Watchtower, Billy sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria, watching the news. "Meanies," he grumbled. "If they had let me go then this whole thing would've been over with already." Bored with watching the news Billy turned his attention back to the magazines he had found stashed in Hal's closet, hidden underneath his old flight jumpsuit. He happened to glance up and dropped the magazine.

Lobo had somehow managed to not only impale Superman on a tree with his hook that was attached to his motorcycle but was also strangling Wonder Woman with her own lasso. Flash could be seen lying on the ground, unconscious with a wounded Batman standing guard over him. J'onn was busy trying to help free Superman and Billy knew-it was all on him now.

"I've got to help them, no matter how mad they're gonna be," Billy said in determination. "Shazam!"

* * *

"Well go on, bitch, don't you have anything to say?" Lobo taunted as he tightened the lasso. "Tell me your true name why don't you?"

Wonder Woman choked and gasped for air, her fingers trying to lasso off so she could breathe.

"Tell me your name," Lobo demanded, his twisted grin a reminder that only a few minutes ago she had tried the same trick on him with very little success.

She wanted to resisted, she really did but…she couldn't. "D-Do-Don-"

Suddenly the lasso loosened and Wonder Woman fell to her knees, gratefully gulping in the air. She looked up and stared in shock at Shazam.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I thought I'd crash the party."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I've been really busy. Just one more chapter and this installment is over with. Hope you guys liked, please read and review!


	3. Lobo's Grand Finale

The New Justice League: Loco For Lobo

Chapter 3: Lobo's Grand Finale

"Who the hell are you?" Lobo demanded, not even bothering to stem the blood flow from where his hand used to be. He could feel it growing back after all, besides he was more concerned with the new superhero that had suddenly appeared. Power was literally rolling off of him in waves. It was an ancient power, far older than anything Lobo had ever encountered before. Superman and the others had been fun but this one…this one would actually present a challenge. Lobo grinned and said, "Why don't you tell me your name? I like knowing who I'm going to kill."

"The name's Shazam but you're not going to kill me," his voice was calm and his gaze steady as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that," Lobo pulled out one of his favorite weapons (a laser pistol that shot acid and was coated with nth metal) and fired.

"No!" Wonder Woman cried, surging to her feet.

"Let's see how you like that," Lobo jeered then his eyes widened in disbelief.

Shazam still hovered in front of him but there was no sign of the acid, either on his costume or anything surrounding him. "Was that supposed to do anything?"

"How the hell did that not hit you?" Lobo roared. "I'd understand if it didn't affect you but how did you avoid it entirely?"

Shazam laughed, a grin spreading across his faced. "Oh that? I simply used a spell to capture the acid so I could do this." Shazam snapped his fingers and a golden vase appeared in front of him. He grabbed the vase and threw its contents at Lobo.

"Agh!" Lobo cried out in pain as the acid ran down his face. "That was a cheap shot," he snarled. "I thought you heroes didn't pull stunts like that."

Shazam shrugged, a tight grin on his face. "Well as they're so fond of pointing out I'm not one of them so I can pretty much do whatever I want."

"Oh you're going to be fun." Lobo dropped the gun and pulled out a pair of daggers that literally dripped with poison.

"Be careful what you wish for," Shazam moved his hands apart, lightning gathering in between them.

"I almost feel sorry for Lobo," Green Lantern winced.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person," Batman's smile was slightly creepy but they all had to agree with him.

To their surprise, however, Shazam didn't throw the ball of lightning but rather reshaped it into a physical bolt of lightning that he held in one hand.

"That puny weapon won't be enough to hurt me," Lobo boasted despite the alarm bells that were still going off in his head. He ignored them and simply reminded himself that he was Lobo-an immortal being that had wiped out his entire race for a science project. With that thought in mind he took a deep breath and charged forward.

Shazam was quick to respond and just as the two were about to collide he stabbed Lobo with the bolt, digging in deep into the Czarnian's chest. Lobo couldn't help but scream-it felt as though every nerve in his body was on fire. His cells were trying to regenerate but the lightning was just as fast, destroying the regenerated cells as they were made. It was a vicious cycle, one that showed no signs of stopping. For the first time in a very, very long time Lobo felt a very small hint of fear growing inside of him. The only other being that had inspired this feeling was Darkseid.

Shazam watched him thrash about for a few minutes then pulled the bolt out. "You know," he said casually, "a lot of people think that immortality means you can't die which is true-to an extent that is. As long as your cells can regenerate then you will continue to live but, if something prevents that process then you can be killed. I'm not sure if this," he held up the bolt, "would work on someone like Darkseid but on you it will. So what will it be? If you leave now and promise to never come back then I'll let you live. But, if you don't or you break your promise, I will send you somewhere that you can never escape from, where you will be tormented for all eternity."

For a long moment it was silent as everyone held their breath in anticipation. Then Lobo threw back his head and laughed. "I've gotta hand it to you, kid-no one's given me this much of a challenge in over a century. Tell me-what's your true name? I'd like to know just who it was that managed to drive me off."

"I am known as Shazam but my real name is Billy Batson," his opponent finally answered. "I take it you agree with my terms?"

"Yep," Lobo rose to his feet and pulled out one of his cigars. "Want one?" he offered.

Shazam shook his head. "They're bad for your health."

Lobo raised an eyebrow. "You don't say," he took a long puff then ambled over to retrieve his weaponry and motorcycle. "So long, weaklings."

The Justice League watched him take off then turned their attention to a sheepish looking Shazam.

"Sorry I disobeyed your orders," he apologized. "But you guys were in danger and needed my help."

"Billy," Superman stepped forward. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've very grateful for your help. There are still aspects of their abilities that we don't fully understand but I think that's something we can work on-together."

Billy's eyes widened. "Really? Does that mean I can help you guys out more?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll take it on a case-by-case basis," Batman said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Yes!" Billy cheered.

* * *

"Hey, Lobo," Darlene greeted warmly as the mercenary sat down at the bar. "The usual?"

Lobo grunted in reply and, after downing the first two beers, turned his attention to Jonas. "You owe me your next three bounties," he said.

"You didn't find a challenge?" Jonas looked very annoyed. He had been planning on using it to hire some very skilled hookers to keep him company.

"I did," Lobo snagged a plate of Tamaranian brains from Darlene's tray. "I also got my ass kicked and I didn't particularly care for it."

Jonas choked on his drink. "You got your ass kicked?!" he finally managed to spit out. He was beyond shocked: Lobo was one of the toughest people he had ever met (he was on the top of the list actually) and Jonas had never seen him lose a fight. Ever.

"Unfortunately," Lobo grumbled. "Superhero by the name of Shazam; he showed up to save the Justice League after I beat the crap out of them."

"I'm still not giving you my bounties," Jonas held firm under Lobo's intense glare.

"All right," Lobo shrugged then pulled out another gun and shot Jonas in the face. "Should've given me the bounties," he grunted then lit up a cigar.

"No! That hit the gas main!" Darlene shouted but it was too late. The gas main exploded and within second the diner was nothing more than a pile of rubble with a few singed patrons, including Lobo and Darlene, still sitting.

"Lobo!" Al shouted. "You blew up my diner. Again!"

* * *

It was dark that evening when Lois Lane arrived at her apartment building. As she walked up the two flights of stairs she thought wistfully of the hot shower waiting for her. While Clark was busy typing up his latest Superman article she had spent four hours walking through seedy alleyways and survived two attempted muggings as she did her best to track down leads on a serial killer who preyed on prostitutes. Most of the women and their pimps had been unwilling to talk to her but she had managed to gather a little bit of information.

Lois smiled when she caught sight of her door and her pace quickened. Since her keys were still in her hand she didn't have to waste any time looking for them and happily let herself in, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut something heavy hit Lois in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream for help but before she could she was hit over and over again until she stopped moving at all, her eyes wide open as she gazed unseeing at the door.

"So sorry, my dear, but Lex Luthor and I have different plans for you," the voice was feminine and the moonlight shining through the window illuminated a well-endowed silhouette and purple high heels. "Thanks to you I'll become the new vice president of LexCorp and, eventually, I'll take control of the entire company."

* * *

A/N: I'm finally done with this story, Yay! I'll start outlining the next story either tonight or tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoyed it and comes back for the next round.

Next up: Mr. Tawky Tawny, the wizard Shazam/Mamaragan and Black Adam make special guest appearances as Billy is put on trial to see whether or not he is worthy to continue wielding the powers of Shazam.


End file.
